


we belong way down below

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bossy Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Seduction, Size Difference, Statutory Rape, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: All Sam wants is a Daddy. Cas would be perfect and Sam insists on showing him.





	we belong way down below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kermiethefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermiethefrog/gifts), [AzrielRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielRose/gifts).



> Having sex with children isn't okay. Reading about it, however, is just fine. So no screaming at me about how I'm a nasty pedophile for writing this. 
> 
> Extra warnings: while not discussed in the fic, Sam's likely experienced sexual abuse and grooming for many years. I'll leave it to your imagination on who might have hurt Sam, but I really think he's been this way for awhile. 
> 
> Sam is 15, Dean is 19, Cas is 30.
> 
> If Sam was with someone his own age I'd call his behavior here potentially manipulative. But because Cas is an adult and should, ya know, not fuck a kid, any tag that places blame on Sam feels wrong to use here.

Sam's had a key to Cas’s apartment for years. Much longer than what would be considered appropriate by most people's standards, he's sure. In the past, he used it when his father went on hunting trips with Dean. John used to offer to take Sam too but he could never stomach killing animals. Dean didn't like it either but always said yes anyway as his need to please John was greater than Sam’s.

 This time’s different. There's no hunting trip. Sam's not on a holiday break. He has a very specific goal in mind.

 Sam smiles. He can't _wait_ for Cas to come home.

 

* * *

 

He’s on the loveseat when Cas walks in, naked except for a silky tie and an unbuttoned white dress shirt he had found in Cas’s room. He lazily strokes his throbbing cock and arches off the couch a little. He's done his research. He _knows_ what's hot. Sam’s practiced this part so many times.

 It's never been with who he'd actually wanted, though.

 "How was your day?”

 “S-Sam,” Cas chokes.

 Cas is fucking adorable. His eyes fall away from Sam, trying to have morals or be modest. Whatever the reason, Sam won't stand for it anymore. Sex is what he's good for and he wants Cas to experience it. With _him._

"Why don't you bend me over and fuck me, huh?”

"Sam, it's just… we need to. This isn’t good... you should, um." Cas’s eyes land on Sam's dick and he chews on his own lip as he stares. There’s a mess of precome smeared along the tip.

  _Wonder if Cas can see it._

"I need to what?" Sam sits up and raises his chin. "Don't say I should put my clothes on.”

Cas lets go of his briefcase and it hits the floor. “You should. Your father would eviscerate me if I touched you.”

“Only if he found out. He won’t. Thinks I’m in a study group.” Sam flies off the couch and jumps into Cas's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Come on, Cas. Live a little.”

“There’s so many reasons why this is a fucking _terrible_ idea. I’m John’s friend. My career would be ruined. You're fucking jailbait, Sam -"

 “Can you tell me you don't want me? Say you aren’t interested or attracted to me and we can stop.”

 Cas's hands wander until they find Sam's ass. He hesitates only a moment longer before his tongue strokes Sam’s lips, seeking entrance.

“Hurry the hell up and get naked,” Sam says between kisses, his dick jerking hard between them. “I gotta leave eventually and I _need_ you in me first.”

"I can't get undressed with you in my arms," Cas points out.

 “True,” Sam rasps but he doesn't let go. “So what are you gonna do about it?”

 Cas wordlessly carries Sam to the bedroom and tosses him on the bed.

 “Strip.”

 “So demanding,” Cas says and flicks his shirt open one button at a time. “I'm unaccustomed to being bossed around. Not sure if I enjoy it.”

 “Like hell you aren't. Did you seriously expect otherwise?” Sam asks, licking his lips as he takes Cas in. “I've been a bossy shit for forever. Remember how I always wanted you to kiss me when I was younger? And begged to sit in your lap? Hell, I even wanted you to _spank_ me -"

 “Sam.” Cas’s voice cracks. “Don't.”

Sam nods. “Fair enough. I’ll be good for you, Daddy.”

Cas’s breathing stutters as he wiggles out of his pants. “Daddy?”

 “Yeah,” Sam purrs, spreading his ass so he can show off his wet, prepped hole _._ “Wanna be a fucking _slut_ for you, Daddy.”

 Cas crawls onto the bed, his dark eyes betraying his lust as he bends down to kiss Sam's hole. “Can't be, sweetheart. You already have a daddy.”

 “No,” Sam whines and arches into Cas’s mouth. “John's my father. A Daddy is very different. You'd be a good one. You'd be the best.”

“ _Fuck,_ Sam.” Cas travels up Sam's body, breathing on his cock before focusing his attention on Sam’s hips and stomach, alternating between soft licks, teasing nips, and full on biting that's bound to leave marks. “Okay. I'll be your Daddy. I'll fuck you sweet and gentle, little one.”

“No! I don't want it gentle,” Sam gasps, squirming beneath Cas’s tongue.

Cas hums. “We'll see.”

Then, without warning, Cas swallows Sam down, taking him to the root of his cock.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god - Cas!”

Cas scratches Sam's stomach and thighs as he bobs his head, coughing as he keeps Sam deep inside his perfect fucking mouth. It's unlike anything Sam's ever felt. He's sucked his fair share of dick and has received the same in return but no one was ever this _hungry_. No one ever tasted Sam like they never wanted anyone else.

It reaffirms that seducing Cas was the right decision. The feelings aren't one-sided. Cas wants Sam too.

"I'm starting to think you're better at this than I am," Sam teases and his voice cracks, which makes his cheeks burn. His fingers curl in Cas’s hair and he grabs hold, unsure if he’s trying to keep Cas in place or if he’s getting ready to pull him off. "Daddy, _please_.”

 Cas pulls off, wet lips bitten red. “Yes, sweetheart?”

 “Could just slide right into me, already fucked open for you,” Sam pants, tilting his hips. He's desperate and slutty and not giving a single fuck. “Don't you wanna feel me?”

 “Oh, God. _Yes_. Yes, I want that.” Cas manhandles Sam on top of him with ease, his hands running up and down Sam's slim thighs. “Ride Daddy's cock.”

  _He didn't get a condom._

 Sam can't mention it. He _wants_ it this way. Wants to feel every part of Cas. Wants his bare cock and come. He wants it _all_.

“Yes,” Sam hisses. He lifts his ass so he can position Cas’s cock correctly then presses down so the head of Cas’s dick slips into him. Sam shivers, unable to speak and focuses instead on the feeling of Cas’s cock. The look on his face. Cas watches him like he's precious. Like he's a significant part of his life and not some annoying kid.

He watches Sam like a good Daddy should.

_Fuck, his hands are so big._

They make Sam feel small. He doesn't mind it, not if it means being thrown around like a rag doll.

“Fuck. You feel so _fucking_ good,” Cas growls, thumbs rubbing circles over Sam's hip bones as he buries himself deep inside Sam, patience lost.

“Admit it, you wish you'd fucked me earlier,” Sam breathes sweetly as he swivels his hips. “Wish you’d taken my virgin ass.You've been missing out.”

“ _Sam.”_

Sam grins. “Yeah?”

“Be good for me, little one.”

The smirk falls off Sam's face and he melts. He lets out a long, low moan. “I'm trying, Daddy.”

“Good. My sweet boy.” Cas’s hands find Sam's bulging belly and strokes it reverently. “That's my _dick_ in you. You're so fucking small -"

“But not my dick, right?”

“No, it most certainly isn't,” Cas breathes, giving it a teasing squeeze with one hand.

Sam whimpers, jerking towards Cas’s touch. He needs _more_. “Don't stop.”

“You're getting too worked up, boy,” Cas says, pulling his hand away.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sam whines dramatically. “I'm gonna get you back for that.”

Sam lunges for Cas’s throat, giving him a necklace of ugly bruises with his teeth. Cas doesn't try to stop him, which makes it even hotter. He just gasps and whines Sam’s name as he bounces Sam on his dick.  

Cas doesn't come until Sam begs for his Daddy to follow him over the edge, filling him up so perfectly Sam wants to fucking cry.

He settles for rubbing his come into Cas’s chest and stomach, marking Cas as his.

 

* * *

 

 

After warming Cas’s cock off and on for as long as they both dared and trading slow, sweet kisses, Sam had showered to get rid of most of the evidence. As long as no one saw the marks on the lower half of his body, it wouldn't be a problem.

His hair is dry by the time he reaches home and Sam's right about John. He buys the story about study group, no extra lying required. Makes him wish he'd taken a plug and kept Cas’s come inside him. John probably wouldn't have noticed and Sam already misses it and wants it again despite the soreness in his ass. It's going to be a chore to sit down without making a noise or face that seems odd or out of place.

But there's a variable Sam hadn't prepared for - Dean. Dean watches every move Sam and Cas make. They can't exchange two words together without Dean making up some bullshit excuse to pull Sam away.

That leaves only one logical conclusion in Sam’s mind - Dean knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr! I'm samanddeaninpanties/Tori and I still love SPN with all my heart. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Even though I was prompted by Chris I gifted this fic to Krissy as well because, well, hopefully you can guess. ;)


End file.
